Animatronics
Main = The Animatronics are the twelve main antagonists of Five Nights at Freddy's, Five Nights at Freddy's 2, and Five Nights at Freddy's 3. In the first game, they consist of Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and additionally, the mysterious Golden Freddy. In the second game, they consist of the aforementioned animatronics as well as their updated versions: Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Mangle, BB (or Balloon Boy), and The Puppet. In the third game, it consists of a yellow/green, deteriorated, rabbit-like animatronic, of which currently very little is known about. In the first game, they wander about Freddy Fazbear's Pizza after-hours in a "free-roaming mode," apparently due to their servos locking up if they stay in place for too long, and sometimes coming after Mike Schmidt. This is confirmed by the Phone Guy during his call on Night 1. Because the security guard is there after business hours, the animatronics apparently won't recognize him as a human; rather, they will think the player is simply an endoskeleton without a costume on. As this is against the rules at Freddy's, they will attempt to forcefully stuff the player into an animatronic suit. Unfortunately, there is no room for a human to stay alive inside the suits, as they are filled with crossbeams, wires, animatronic apparatus, and other structural pieces, especially around the facial area. The only parts of the human body that would ever be seen again are the eyeballs and the teeth, popping out of the front of the suit's mask. This ends up killing the player, as seen on the Game Over screen in the first game. In Five Nights at Freddy's 2, the animatronics aren't left on a free-roaming mode at night. Instead, during their construction, the robots were never given a proper night mode, so at night when they don't hear noise, they think they're in the wrong room. They then try to find the nearest source of noise, in an attempt to find people - in this case, the player's office, where Jeremy Fitzgerald and Fritz Smith are. However, similar to the first game, upon sighting a person after-hours, they will assume the person is an endoskeleton without a suit on. Thus, they will then attempt to stuff them into an animatronic suit, killing them in the process. In the second game, the new "Toy" animatronics are supposedly connected to a criminal database, enabling them to identify dangerous individuals in the restaurant and protect their valued customers if necessary. As the week goes on, this coding appears to drastically malfunction as Phone Guy informs the player of the animatronics merely staring at adult patrons regardless of their hostility. The Toy animatronics are also potentially hostile to their identified criminal targets, as Phone Guy advises the player to avoid eye contact with them for the player's own safety. Their predecessors, meanwhile, have been recycled for parts for the Toy versions and are stored in Parts/Service. Despite being decommissioned, they remain majorly active. The creator has stated that there is a secret reason for the animatronics' homicidal tendencies that may involve paranormal activity. It has been confirmed by Scott Cawthon that the pizzeria is haunted by what is implied to be the missing children. As a result, the screeches of Freddy and the other animatronics are thought to be the terrified screams of those children who were stuffed into the suits. Endoskeletons Endoskeletons are the inner structural framings of animatronic characters. They are composed of many mechanical parts and animatronic devices, including wiring, eye and mouth pieces, moving limbs and digits, and voice boxes, all of which come together to make up a bipedal humanoid automaton. This endoskeleton is housed inside a character-themed suit, bringing the animatronics to life for the patrons of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, as well as allowing them to roam around the establishment at night. There are a number of ways to view the endoskeletons, the most common being the flashing image of Freddy on the title screen. One can briefly glimpse his endoskeleton at certain moments. There is also an extra endoskeleton Backstage for one of the animatronic characters, which can be seen on the table in the room. In the trailer, Bonnie takes off his mask, revealing the bare endoskeleton beneath, as shown to the right. At certain angles on specific cameras, Chica's endoskeleton teeth can be seen from within her mouth. Parts of Foxy's inner frame can be seen as well, as he seems to have been damaged to an extent in areas below his waist, and on his chest, arms, and lower legs. In Five Nights at Freddy's 2, a bare endoskeleton appears in the Prize Corner and the Left Air Vent on occasion. The new characters' endoskeletons are very different from those presented in the original game, having more of a frame, and featuring working ears built onto the head, rather than the ears being built into the costume. Android version Plushies In the mobile version, plushies of three animatronics are available: Freddy Fazbear, Chica, and Bonnie, each for $0.99. Purchasing the plushies will place them on the player's desk in The Office. They serve no purpose other than decoration, though they do make an extended appearance in Five Nights at Freddy's 2, as there are more plushies in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 than in the Mobile version of the first game. Cheat Mode The mobile version has a cheat mode that costs $4.99, in which there is essentially a radar or map on which the player can determine the location of each individual animatronic. The player's power is not consumed, meaning the power stays fixed at 100%. Trivia * With the exception of Freddy, all of the mascots' names are alliterative with their species. Freddy's alliteration is with his surname, while his first name rhymes with the word 'Teddy', as Freddy is a Teddy Bear. * When editing the pictures of Bonnie and Chica in the Dining Area together, Chica seems to have a much larger size. Whether this was intentional is unknown. * Scott has confirmed in a Q&A that he planned to add other characters, and that some characters did not make the cut. However, he said that the scrapped animatronics would return in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. * Upon looking at the endoskeleton of Freddy at the menu screen, and comparing it to the endoskeleton that is seen Backstage, the two look very different. * In the mobile version of the game, the animatronics are much more aggressive than the PC version; Freddy has a different movement pattern, Chica and Bonnie stay at the doorways for longer and react a lot more quickly than normal, and Foxy is more easily triggered. This could be for balancing purposes, as the nights are shorter on the mobile version. *With the exception of the power going out, there is a glitch with the animatronics which allows the XSCREAM sound byte to be heard in its entirety, instead of it being cut off, revealing it to be the sound of a screaming child. * The animatronics in Five Nights at Freddy's seem to be different in design from real-life animatronics in a number of ways. This is done to make the game's events possible. ** While the animatronics in Five Nights at Freddy's are clearly capable of walking, real-life animatronics would not be able to do this (even if they were alive). This is because animatronics are controlled by additional mechanics that are installed into the floor. Since these extensions are part of the endoskeleton, Freddy and the others would have to dismantle themselves in order to leave the stage. ** Actual Chuck E. Cheese's animatronics are not given any articulation below the hips in order to give them stability. The in-game animatronics have articulated knees and ankles, which would make no sense from an engineering perspective. ** As a rule, animatronics are very fragile and the slightest resistance to a motor could seriously damage one. This is why patrons of Disney World, Chuck E. Cheese's, etc are told to stay away from animatronics. In real life, it would be practically impossible for Freddy and the other animatronics to stuff a person into an animatronic suit unless that person did not struggle at all. ** Freddy Fazbear's hat appears to be detachable. This would be near impossible in real life, as it could slide off with the slightest movement. It is possible that the hat is attached by magnets and only falls off when enough force is applied, though this is unlikely due to it being detached in Parts/Service. * There is a glitch in Five Nights at Freddy's that allows one animatronic and Freddy to both attack. This results in the full XSCREAM being played with Freddy. The player must let both Freddy and another animatronic into the Office. If the player holds up the Monitor for a while, sometimes they will disappear and Freddy will appear in their place when the first animatronic attacks, as seen in this video. * In the first game, the order in which the animatronics become threats to the player is alphabetical: first Bonnie, then Chica, then Foxy, and finally Freddy. * All of the original animatronics' names (Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Freddy) have the first syllable accented. * Golden Freddy is nicknamed as "Yellow Bear" in in the first game's files. His name was conjectural until the second game, where he was officially referred to as Golden Freddy. * The "toy" animatronics' endoskeletons are very different from the older ones. They have much more of a protective frame, and have different mouths. They also have a much greater amount of protective parts around the legs and arms. * The style from the bare endoskeleton's head in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 is very similar to the Kismet robot, a robot created in the late 1990s at Massachusetts Institute of Technology by Dr. Cynthia Breazeal. |-| Images = Five Nights at Freddy's band_trailer.gif|The band playing during the day (click for animation). Backstage Normal.png|Backstage, several masks and an endoskeleton can be seen. Brightened and saturated for clarity. Backstage_Watching.png|Backstage, several masks and an endoskeleton can be seen, except all are turned to face the camera. Brightened and saturated for clarity. Foxy_in_The_Office_FNaF.png|Foxy as he enters The Office. Maskless Freddy.png|Another picture of Freddy's endoskeleton (note how it looks different from the one above). Bonnie's_Endoskeleton.jpg|Bonnie's complete endoskeleton face. Golden Freddy Death.gif|If the player lowers the monitor after seeing this, Golden Freddy will appear in The Office, whether the doors are closed or not. 573.png|Golden Freddy, notice his eyes are not there, and instead are replaced with pinprick, white irises. FNaF1Poster.png|"Celebrate!" poster. Custom_Night_Selection.png|All the animatronics in the Custom Night. Show_stage_nocamera.png|Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica on the Show Stage. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Fnaf2.jpg|Freddy as he appears in the teaser for Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Bunny-New-Model.jpg|Bonnie's new model for Five Nights at Freddys 2 with Toy Bonnie. Note the discarded face. New Foxy.jpeg|Foxy and The Mangle from the teaser. 3NewAnimatronicsOnStage.png|The Toy animatronics on the Show Stage. FNAF2MainMenuAllToys.png|The Toy animatronics as seen in the main menu. FNaF2 GF.png|All the animatronics in the Custom Night (except the Puppet). FNAF2BB.png|BB, also known as Balloon Boy, the pizzeria's balloon vendor. Mangle_from_above_texture.png|Mangle, the "take apart and put back together" attraction. 65.png|The Puppet, who resides in the Prize Corner. OfficeGolden Freddy.png|Golden Freddy sitting in The Office. Bare Endoskeleton (clean).png|A Bare Endoskeleton at the Prize Corner. PartsService.png|Old and disrepaired animatronics in Parts/Service. ''Five Nights at Freddy's 3'' Whatcanweuse.jpg|Second teaser for Five Nights at Freddy's 3 with the rest of the Toy animatronics (also with BB's paper doll and Foxy's hook) in the box. Animatronic Teaser (FNaF3).jpg|A new yellow/green rabbit-like animatronic in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Characters Category:Animatronics